


I'd like to save everyday with you

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Aneh ya, bagaimana perasaan dan pemikiran seorang anak manusia bisa tiba-tiba berubah hanya dengan satu pemicu yang tepat.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	I'd like to save everyday with you

Aneh ya, bagaimana perasaan dan pemikiran seorang anak manusia bisa tiba-tiba berubah hanya dengan satu pemicu yang tepat. Aneh, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Seungwoo masih merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana selama lebih dari satu dekade sejak ia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa itu hidup, apa itu tujuan hidup, dan selama satu dekade itu pula ia memutuskan bahwa menghabiskan seumur hidupnya hanya dengan satu orang ternyata bukan gaya hidup yang ia inginkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan, hanya ada nama Byungchan di setiap sudut masa depan yang ada di benaknya.

Han Seungwoo yang dulu diam-diam mencibir dalam hati ketika mendengar kata-kata basi seperti ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa selalu bahagia bersama orang terkasih. Tapi lihatlah ia sekarang, berharap waktu memang bisa digulung kemudian disimpan di botol kaca agar waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Byungchan dapat tersimpan dengan rapi, dapat sewaktu-waktu dibuka untuk kemudian hari kebersamaan itu dibuka kembali.

Terus begitu hingga waktu sudah habis menghilang ditelan eterniti.

Bingung juga, sebenarnya. Karena menghabiskan hari bersama Byungchan sebenarnya tidak seperti dalam cerita fiksi di mana setiap detiknya terasa spesial. Tidak sama sekali. Biasa saja. Justru jarang ada momen istimewa dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Tapi mungkin, bukan hari itu sendiri yang istimewa, bukan hal yang mereka lakukan yang spesial, melainkan setiap ceruk yang muncul di kedua pipi Byungchan setiap ia tersenyum senang lah yang membuatnya menjadi manusia yang ingin menyimpan waktu.

Berbicara tentang ceruk di pipi saja sebenarnya oversimplifikasi yang keterlaluan. Karena Seungwoo bisa memetakan satu demi satu hal-hal yang ia sukai dari Byungchan, mulai dari kerut di keningnya ketika cemberut atau ketika sedang berkonsentrasi; matanya yang jernih dan demikian ekspresif menunjukkan kalau cinta Seungwoo berbalas sepertinya dengan tingkat yang sama besarnya; hidungnya yang menggemaskan— Seungwoo bahkan tidak tahu hidung bisa menggemaskan, _for God’s sake_ , memang apa istimewanya dengan hidung?—yang setiap ia gigit main-main memunculkan serangkaian reaksi yang tidak kalah menggemaskan; bibirnya yang indah, ranum, sedikit kering dan ada di nomer satu di daftar hal favorit Seungwoo untuk dicium; gesture-nya setiap ia menginginkan sesuatu tapi menyadari kalau ia harus menahan diri (bergerak gelisah sambil menutup mata agar ia melupakan keinginan itu); kebaikan hatinya yang selalu terbit bahkan ketika moodnya terjun sampai ke kaki (Byungchan selalu bilang kalau baik sama orang kadang bikin moodnya membaik); dan masih banyak lagi, sebenarnya.

Kalau bisa, Seungwoo ingin melipat satu demi satu memori dalam kepalanya tentang Byungchan untuk disimpan rapi dan sewaktu-waktu diingat kembali.


End file.
